kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 1/World 3/3-4
*There are no branching rules for this map. All paths are random. *Bearing a 9 star difficulty compared to 4-4's 8 stars, it is one of the hardest maps to clear. Almost every node past the first nodes contain Flagship BBs and/or Elite BBs. The boss node, however, has a small chance of a fleet without BBs at all. Tips *'Recommended compositions': **4BB 2CV **With the implementation of the Aircraft Proficiency system, a fleet consisting of 4~6 CV and 0~2 BB is also recommended. This fleet focuses on an extremely powerful opening strike and equally strong shelling phase, which most likely will deal high damage. The detailed equipment setup follows: ***5~6 fighters to achieve AS+, one put in each CV's smallest slot. 5 Reppuu should be enough, but lower quality fighters may require more. Also, using reward/stock equipment fighters which gives less but more and are also preferred. ***The rest of the slots are filled with torpedo bombers and dive bombers, with the best torpedo bomber on each CV be placed in her largest slot. Recommended planes are Ryuusei Kai and Suisei Model 12A, but planes acquired from quests and stock equipment of CVs are also good -if not better- replacements. ****The first slot of each CV has to be filled with a torpedo/dive bomber to gain the x1,2 proficiency bonus, twice of that of other slots. ***Saiun may be brought, depending on one's choice. ***It goes without saying that all these planes be at rank *Clearing this map with only submarines is possible but requires incredible luck as there are golden CLs equipped with both sonar and depth charges that will hit your subs hard even with turbines equipped. Recommended to use remodeled SS. Enemy patterns }} |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |A |Normal | |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |- |A |Normal | |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |B |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |B |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |- |D |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |- |E |Boss | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |- |E |Boss | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |F |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |F |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |- |H |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |H |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |- |I |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite }} |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |J |Normal | |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Elite |- |J |Normal | |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |L |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |- |L |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |- |N |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Flagship |- |N |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite }} Drop list